Life Stories
by Kitty Kat
Summary: Everyone has a story. Evelyn, Betty, Sandra, Gooz, and Red.
1. Prolouge

Life Stories  
Prologue  
  
We all know from the movie how Danny and Rafe grew up. And if we wanted more information about that, we could have looked at the numerous stories dealing with their adolescence. But what about Evelyn, Betty, Sandra, Gooz, and Red? That's what these stories are going to be on. If you want me to write about someone else, write a review and I'll try to do it. Depends on how much information I know about the character.  
  
Bottom lines are what I was trying to capture in the character the whole time.  
  
All the stories will end when I find there is no more important information that leads up to when they joined the Air Force/became a nurse. So when the stories end abruptly, don't think I just forgot. I meant it to be like that. The next I would have written about is portrayed in the movie. But some people, like Gooz, are going to have stories that overlap the movie. Just read it, man!  
  
Statistics:  
Also located in every chapter.  
  
Evelyn Rose Johnson- Birthdate: October 19, 1917. Birthplace: Hartford, Connecticut. College/Further Education: University of Connecticut(1936-1940). Family: Father: Gerald Johnson III(12-07-1880)/Mother: Joan Johnson(05-26-1885)/siblings: Gerald Johnson IV(02-17-1915) Rebecca(08-09-1920). Occupation: Nurse.   
  
Betty Marie Harrison- Birthdate: June 10, 1924. Birthplace: Columbus, Ohio. College/Further Education: None. Family: Father: Paul Harrison(deceased)/Mother: Marie Harrison(07-21-1896) /Siblings: None. Occupation: Nurse.  
  
Sandra Audrey Schmitt-Birthdate: April 7, 1919. Birthplace: Washington, Pennsylvania. College/Further Education: New York University(1937-1939). Family: Father: John Schmitt (11-29-1898). Mother: Mary Anne Porter(05-14-1899). Siblings: None. Occupation: Nurse.  
  
Thomas Flynn Howland a.k.a. Gooz- Birthdate: March 22, 1918. Birthplace: Honolulu, Hawaii. College/Further Education: None. Family: Father: Jim Howland(02-08-1881). Mother: Lisa Howland(deceased). Siblings: Lauren Howland(07-09-1921), Melissa Howland(05-12-1924). Occupation: Pilot.  
  
Eric Vince Winkle a.k.a. Red- Birthdate: December 24, 1919. Birthplace: Green Bay, Wisconsin. College/Further Education: University of Wisconsin(1938-1939). Family: Father: Aaron Winkle(10-31-1882). Mother: Elizabeth Winkle(05-22-1886). Siblings: Peter Winkle(01-15-1912), George Winkle(06-30-1914), Harry Winkle(06-30-1914), Rachel Winkle(02-15-1917), William Winkle(09-04-1921), Mary Winkle(03-08-1924). Occupation: Pilot. 


	2. Evelyn

Life Stories  
Evelyn  
  
Evelyn Rose Johnson- Birthdate: October 19, 1917. Birthplace: Hartford, Connecticut. College/Further Education: University of Connecticut(1936-1940). Family: Father: Gerald Johnson III(12-07-1880)/Mother: Joan Johnson(05-26-1885)/siblings: Gerald Johnson IV(02-17-1915) Rebecca(08-09-1920). Occupation: Nurse.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
October 22, 1932  
Age: 15  
  
The teenager walked gracefully down the steps. "You look so beautiful!" Joan, her mother, shrieked. Evelyn smiled, and carefully touched her hair to make sure it was all in place.  
  
"Thank you, mother," she said politely. Rebecca was eyeing her from her spot in the living room. "Don't worry, little sis, this will be you in due time," she said to her eleven year old sister.   
  
"Whose the boy?" her father, Gerald, growled from behind the newspaper.  
  
"His name is Andrew, father. Andrew McCormick."  
  
"I know them. They own that meat place, don't they?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, daddy," Evelyn said.  
  
"Well, put down that paper and look at your daughter," Joan said.  
  
He put the paper down, cocked an eyebrow, than raised it again. "You look nice," he growled.  
  
They heard the doorbell ring. "Mother, would you mind getting the door?" Evelyn asked. She heard the door creak open and a few mumbled words. She timed her entrance perfectly. "Hello, Andrew."  
  
"Wow, Evelyn," he said. "You sure look swell."  
  
"Thank you. Mother, I'll be seeing you later on tonight, then," she said before heading out the door.  
  
Andrew openned the door for her before walking over to the other side and getting in himself. "You sure live in a nice neighborhood," he said as they passed mansions and other beautiful houses.   
  
The Johnsons had come from money. Her father was a pilot, the best in her opinion, so he only earned a modest living. But her grandfather had owned many plants and companies. Since Gerald was an only child, he was the recipient of all of her grandfather's money. After the depression began, they still were able to live their usual luxurious life. Most other families in the city probably didn't have half of what Evelyn's had. "Depends on what you consider nice. The families are so snooty. The little girls would never play with me because they were too busy practicing for great dinners with all sorts of nice people. I usually just played with the boys."  
  
Andrew gave a slight laugh. His dark blond hair was gelled back, and he was wearing a freshly pressed suit. He left the tie at home, which made him look even cooler to Evelyn. And the fact that he was 16 made all of her friends envious.  
  
When they stopped in front of the school, she waited for him to come open her door. He walked over and helped her out. Her arm was linked with his as they walked into the gym.   
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
After the last slow dance, Andrew walked Evelyn back out to the car. He got in on the other side once again. "Evelyn, this night's been real special to me," he said as they started moving.  
  
"It's been real special to me, too, Andrew," she said.  
  
"Well, I've been wond'rin...um, would it be okay if....Evelyn Johnson, will you go out with me?" he asked nervously.  
  
He was so cute when he was nervous. Evelyn couldn't help but smile. "I'd love that, Andrew McCormick," she said smiling.   
  
He sighed. "Well, good then."  
  
He pulled to a stop in front of her house. "I'll see you Monday, then," Evelyn said. "Unless, you know, you wanna walk me to the door..."  
  
"Of course!" he said wondering how forgetful he was.   
  
On the porch, he grabbed her hand. "Thank you for a real nice evening, Andrew," Evelyn said.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am. I was real happy to take you," he said, nervously fiddling with his thumbs. "Would it be okay, now, if I, um, kissed you?" he asked.  
  
"I would love that," she said. He leaned down to her height. She wrapped her hands around his neck and brought his face closer to her own. They kissed, and magic burst through their lips. Evelyn wouldn't have been surprised if fireworks lit up the night sky then. Then the door openned, ruining their magical moment. They quickly broke away. "Thanks again, Andrew," Evelyn said, walking in to her house.   
  
Andrew waved to her father before heading down to his car.   
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
May 29, 1934  
Age:16  
  
Andrew knocked on the Johnson's door. Joan openned it. "Hello Mrs. Johnson," Andrew said.  
  
"Andrew, come in. Evelyn's up in her room."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Johnson," Andrew said, running up the stairs. He walked down the hall, past three doors on his right, and into Evelyn's huge room.  
  
The sixteen year old was sitting cross legged on her bed, painting her nails. "Hey," she said, not looking up.  
  
"Hey," he said sitting next to her on the bed. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure," she said putting the nail polish on her dresser.  
  
"After I graduate," he started. He lifted his chin up. "I'm joining the Navy," he said.  
  
"What? Is that some kind of joke?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm serious. You've seen my report cards, Ev. I'm not like you. I hardly got a chance to go to Hartford, let alone UConn. I wanna be something. You understand right?"  
  
"What if there's a war?" she asked.  
  
"Then I'll fight."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of. How long will you be gone? I can't wait forever, Andrew. Daddy already doesn't like it because of you're not like us..."  
  
"But you, Evelyn, you aren't like that! Because I love you. And I thought you loved me too!"  
  
"I do, but the Navy, Andrew? Why?"  
  
"Because I want to make you proud," he said.  
  
"I'm already so proud of you, for being you," she said hugging him. "You don't have to go and be a big bad soldier just to prove that you're a hero. I already think you are."  
  
"But, Evelyn, it's different. When I come back, I'm gonna be respected."  
  
"What if you don't come back?" she protested.  
  
"I will," he promised. He stood and walked to the door, then turned around. "I will come back."  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
May 26, 1936  
Age: 18  
  
I told him, I told him the day he left that I would be sign up to be a nurse the day I graduated. But, the University of Connecticut accepted me. And not only would I dishonor my family if I didn't go, I would dishonor myself and all women everywhere. I got accepted to college! And I wanna be a nurse, but not until I learn about it. And so, I've made a decision. Whether Andrew likes it or not, because he left me to go be a hero. And all he had to do was give me a ring.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
June 1, 1940  
Age: 22  
  
Evelyn sat in the recruitment office. She didn't know why she was doing it. Andrew and she obviously shared no love anymore. It was apparent in the last letter she wrote. But she was still sitting there, ready to give her life to her country. It was in her blood. Her father was the last to let her go, he knew what war was like. But her mother, a former navy nurse herself, persuaded him nothing would happen to his precious daughter.  
  
She stared blankly out the window. She saw Andrew running towards the building. She sighed as he came bursting into the office. "Evelyn...wow," he said, seeing her for the first time in about a year. "You look amazing. But...I need to talk to you. Now," he said.   
  
She followed him outside. "What is it?" she demanded.  
  
"Do you love me?" he asked her as soon as the door closed. "Because you tell me you don't then you turn around and go enlist. I'm not sure what to think anymore. I want you to love me, I always have, but you sure have a strange way of showing it."  
  
"I don't love you anymore. Does that answer your question?" she asked him.  
  
"No. Why don't you love me? And why are you here if you don't love me?" he demanded.  
  
"Because, Andrew, I loved you. And you thought I didn't. And you went into the damn Navy, and you knew I couldn't wait on you forever. Because I only get to see you once a year. Because you could've had a hell'ofa life here, Andrew. You didn't need to leave to make me love you. I already did. And now...I have to move on with my life. I am a nurse. I'm enlisting. And it's not because of you."  
  
"Just..."he started. "Just look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."  
  
She looked him square in the eyes. "I don't love you."  
  
He nodded painfully, then walked away. She wiped a tear off of her face before heading back inside.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Bottom line: Evelyn didn't need a hero in her life since she already thought her father one, but since of their high class, she might have been neglected enough to crave love. 


	3. Betty

Life Stories  
Betty  
  
Betty Marie Harrison- Birthdate: June 10, 1924. Birthplace: Columbus, Ohio. College/Further Education: None. Family: Father: Paul Harrison(deceased)/Mother: Marie Harrison(07-21-1896) /Siblings: None. Occupation: Nurse.  
  
December 25, 1928  
Age: 4  
  
The blonde four year old ran down the steps and into her father's lap. "Daddy!" she squealed.   
  
He chuckled and picked up a wrapped present. "Do you want to open your presents now, Betty?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes!" she squealed grabbing the present from him.   
  
Marie, Betty's mother, walked into the living room and put her hand on Paul's shoulder. He looked up at her, and they shared a smile. Betty was still savagely attacking the wrapping paper. "Merry Christmas, Betty," Marie said.  
  
"Merry Christmas mommy! A baby doll!" Betty squealed. "Thank you, Sant-e Claus!"   
  
Her parents smiled at her. "I bought you a present, daddy," Betty said. She crawled under the tree and came back with a poorly wrapped box.  
  
"Wow, who wrapped this? Surely your mother, because it is wrapped so good!" he said.  
  
"No silly," Betty said laughing. "I wrapped it all by myself!"  
  
Paul acted surprised. "Not all by yourself!" he said. Betty smiled and nodded. "Wow, then I better not open it," he said putting it back on the ground.  
  
"No, you have to!" Betty said picking it up and giving it back to her dad.   
  
"Well, if that's what you want," he said as he started to unwrap it. "A tie! Wow! I needed a new one!" he said even though he had way too many already. "Thank you, sweetheart."  
  
"You're welcome daddy!" she said giving him a hug.  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
January 2, 1938  
Age: 13  
  
The thirteen year old Betty sat at the top of the steps, eagerly awaiting her father's return. She saw the doorknob turn, and then her father walked in with his head down. Marie came to greet him, and they walked into the living room. She heard some of the conversation. "The doc said it's caner, Marie," Paul said.  
  
"Cancer? Are they sure? Maybe you should get a second opinion..."Marie started.  
  
"No Marie," Paul interrupted. "He's right. I knew something was wrong. They don't have anything to cure it. He gave me 6 months."  
  
"Oh my God..." she said. Betty felt a tear run down her face, and quickly wiped it away.  
  
She knew that it had to end. The perfect life she lived. Her numerous friends, her good looks that attracted boys, her kind personality, her perfect family. Now it was all over.  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
May 17, 1939  
Age: 14  
  
Betty walked out of the church with red cheeks and tear stained eyes. She crossed her bare arms in front of her body and waited for the crowd. She saw her mom and walked over.   
  
"I love you," she whispered as she hugged her.  
  
She waited for a responce. Marie wiped her eyes again, and walked away. Betty was left standing heartbroken on the church steps. Her father had just died, and her mom was shunning her.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
August 22, 1939  
Age: 15  
  
"Mother?" Betty asked as she walked into her mother's room.  
  
"What Betty?" she snapped back.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"What is it that you want, Betty?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you. God, mother, after he died we haven't had one decent conversation!"  
  
"Don't talk about your father like that, like he split us up."  
  
"I loved him, too, mother. It wasn't just you. But, you know what? I'm willing to talk about it now, and obviously you aren't," Betty said.  
  
"Your father didn't just hurt my emotions when he died," Marie said picking up a stack of bills. "I have no way to pay these." Betty sighed. That was all. A few lousy bills got in the way between her mother and her. "Maybe it would be best," Marie started. "I just think maybe it would be a lot easier for both of us if you went to live with your grandparents for a few months."  
  
"What?" Betty asked.  
  
"Just enough time to get a job and get some of these bills paid, and make sure they don't take our house," she said looking everywhere except for her daughter's eyes.  
  
"I...I don't want to leave."  
  
"It's not your decision to make," Marie said smugly before getting back to the papers.  
  
Betty stood by the door. "But," she started.  
  
"It's closed for discussion. You're living with your grandparents and that's final!"  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
May 21, 1940  
Age: 15  
  
Betty hated it there. The kids at the high school were anything but welcoming. She woke up early to tend to the animals, and her grandparents wouldn't let her do anything unless it was school sponsered.   
  
One day, Betty heard some of the popular girls and their boyfriends discussing careers. "I'm gonna be a pilot," one of the boys said, acting macho around his girl.  
  
"In the Air Force?" a tiny voice squeaked. "Well, then, I'm going to join to be a nurse!"  
  
"Me too," a chorus of female voices said.  
  
Betty walked away from the crowd, but she got to thinking. For the last three weeks, she wanted to run away. But she never knew where she would go. Now she knew.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
June 11, 1940  
Age: 16  
  
Betty stepped off the train. She had made it. Using her college money and some other bills she found lying around, she had bought a train ticket to New York. She hurried away from the station before counting her money. Barely enough for a taxi and a meal. But she had made it. She was free. And nothing could stop her now.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Bottom line: Betty felt pressured to leave after her dad died. But when she did leave, she wasn't accepted and felt she had to get away. 


	4. Sandra

Life Stories  
Sandra  
  
Sandra Audrey Schmitt-Birthdate: April 7, 1919. Birthplace: Washington, Pennsylvania. College/Further Education: New York University(1937-1939). Family: Father: John Schmitt (11-29-1898). Mother: Mary Anne Porter(05-14-1899). Siblings: None. Occupation: Nurse.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
July 21, 1926  
Age: 7  
  
Sandra wiped some melted chocolate off her little nose. Mary Anne, her mother, was giggling with her as they baked cookies. All of the doors and windows were open because of the summer heat.   
  
John burst in the front door. "Mary..Anne," he stuttered, obviously drunk.   
  
"Sandra, go upstairs for a few minutes. I'll be up shortly," Mary Anne said. Sandra ran past her father in the foyer and darted up the stairs. "I told you never to walk into this house drunk ever again," Mary Anne said, the love drained from her blue eyes.  
  
"Oh come on baby, let's go upstairs and everything can be forgotten," he slurred.  
  
"John," she said loudly. She looked around and lowered her voice. "Get out of here," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"What's the problem, baby?" he asked reaching out to grab her arm.   
  
She took a step back. "You are," she snapped. "Get out before I call the police. And don't worry about coming back."  
  
He put his hands in the air, as in defeat. "Whatever baby," he said before walking out the door, probably to go get another beer.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Next day  
  
John walked up the stairs to his house to find all of his stuff packed in suitcases in front of their door. He picked up the note. "Don't knock...I won't answer. Just go away."  
  
He knocked anyway. "Come on Mary Anne! Come on! Open up!" he waited before loading the stuff into his car. He picked up a stack of papers, after looking at the top one he realized exactly what they were. Divorce papers.  
  
From her window, little Sandra saw her daddy walk away. She wondered why her mommy didn't open the door for him. He looked so sad, and so did mommy.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
October 29, 1930  
Age: 11  
  
Mary Anne and Sandra sat on the couch. "Never believe a man," Mary Anne started. "They all lie. You can't trust any of them. Sandra, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. But you are a smart girl, and you will know not to do the things I did, right?"   
  
"Yes," Sandra said, cleaning her glasses.  
  
"Good. Because you are strong. And you don't ever have to let a man ruin your dreams."  
  
"I won't mommy," the skinny pre-teen said. "I promise."  
  
"Thank you," Mary Anne said as she hugged her daughter close.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
December 1, 1937  
Age: 17  
  
Sandra walked into the school gym. She walked over to a few of her friends at the punch bowl. "Hey," she mumbled.  
  
"Hey Sandra!" a rather bubbly blonde one, Barbara, said.  
  
"How's everyone been? Had nice Thanksgivings?" Sandra asked.  
  
"Oh yes, everyone in my family came to visit," Marie said.  
  
"We had a huge turkey with all the fixin's," the Kentucky born Becky said.  
  
"Our family gathered 'round the TV set and watched some football," Amy said. "What about you, Sandra?"  
  
"Well mom and I had a pretty quiet Thanksgiving at home," she said cleaning her glasses.  
  
"Oh," Amy said.  
  
A few of the girls giggled as Adam walked over to their group. He was absolutely adorable! "Would you like to dance?" Adam asked Sandra.  
  
Sandra didn't lift her head. "No, I don't think so," she said.  
  
"Come on. I like this song," he pleaded.  
  
Sandra questioned Barbara with her eyes. Barbara nodded her head.  
  
"One dance," she mumbled. He led her to the dance floor and led her in a dance.   
  
"Thank you," he said. She nodded. "I know you don't really date much, but I was just wondering if you would like to go out to get something to eat later. With me," he said nervously.  
  
She looked up at him. "No, I don't think I should," she said. She had made a pact with herself that the easiest way not to get hurt was just to avoid dating.  
  
"Okay, I mean, thanks for the dance. It was great," he let her go since the music had stopped. As soon as they broke apart, Sandra wanted to be in his arms again.   
  
"Hey Adam?" she asked.  
  
"Yea?" he said turning around quickly.  
  
"Um...well...I really like this song, do you want to dance again?" she asked.   
  
He smiled. She intertwined her fingers with his. He stared down at her head resting gently on his shoulder. "Sandra," he spoke softly after a few minutes.  
  
"Shh," she said looking up and putting her middle and pointer fingers on his lips. "Don't talk."  
  
"But the song is over," he said. Sandra nodded, she knew!   
  
"Just one more dance," she asked.  
  
He smiled. "Of course."  
  
One more dance stretched through most of the slow songs for the rest of the dance. But neither cared very much. At the end of the dance, they stood together. "There's a great place I can take you to. They have the best hot chocolate. Come on, it'll be fun."  
  
Of course it would be. She liked Adam a lot. And she wouldn't fall in love over hot chocolate, would she?  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Later that night  
  
Sandra giggled at Adam's attempt to make a joke. He looked up at her and gave her a half smile. Sandra looked at her watch. "Omigosh!" she cried. "I have to get home."  
  
She stood up, and he did too. "Do you want me to walk you?" he asked.  
  
Sandra thought about her mother. "No! I mean, I'm sure I'll be fine. Thanks. I'll see you at school later, okay?"  
  
"Sure," he said wondering if he had done something wrong. She quickly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled. "Thanks for the dances, and for letting me buy you some hot chocolate."  
  
"Thank you," she said as she hurried out into the cold December air.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
December 24, 1937  
Age: 17  
  
Sandra finished wrapping the clothes she bought Adam. She ran down the stairs. "Hey mom, Barbara, Becky, Amy, Marie and I are all swapping gifts at Barbara's house. So...I'm going to go there now," Sandra said checking her appearance in their hallway mirror.  
  
"Okay," Mary Anne said from her position in the living room wrapping a few presents.   
  
Sandra wrapped her scarf tighter as she ran to the corner of the street. Adam was waiting in his pickup. "Hey babe, get in," he said as he openned the door from inside.   
  
Sandra quickly got in the car and shut the door. "So cold out there," she said shivering.  
  
"Well let's go heat it up," he said laughing. He slowed the car down to a stop and they both got out. Sandra walked up the stairs with him.   
  
"Hello," Adam's mom, Mrs. Grubler, said as they came into the house.   
  
"Mom, this is my girlfriend Sandra, Sandra this is my mom," he said quickly.  
  
"Hello," Sandra said.  
  
"Hey," another boy, only a few years younger than Adam, said as he walked into the hall.  
  
"That's my brother Andrew. Andrew, this is my girlfriend Sandra," Adam said trying to take her upstairs.  
  
Alyssa, with almost perfect timing, came down the stairs at that exact moment. "Alyssa, this is my girlfriend Sandra, Sandra that's my sister Alyssa," Adam said before Alyssa even said anything.  
  
"That's great. Mom, can you take me to the mall real fast?" she asked.  
  
"All the stores are closed on Christmas Eve!" she said.   
  
"Whatever," Alyssa said running back up the stairs.   
  
"Let's go," Adam said pulling Sandra up the stairs.  
  
"It was nice meeting you," Sandra got out before she was pulled up the stairs by Adam.  
  
Adam and Sandra sat on his bed. "Merry Christmas," Sandra said as she handed him the box.  
  
"Wow, these are so neat!" Adam said taking the outfit out of the box. "Here, I bought you something too," he said handing her a small box.  
  
"Omigosh!" she said openning the box. "It's the most beautiful bracelet I've ever seen! Thank you so much!" she said trying it on.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him. He pulled her closer to his body. She broke the kiss and took the glasses off, but stayed in his arms. She laid down on his bead and he kissed her again. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.  
  
"I love you Adam, that's all that matters," she said. "And I want this."  
  
She took her shirt off. His face was inches from hers, but they were not meeting. "I love you too," he whispered before they started kissing again.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Later  
  
Sandra's shoulder poked above the blanket. Adam leaned down and kissed it before standing up. He put on a pair of boxer shorts, and sat on the edge of the bed facing away from Sandra. He looked at the clock. Midnight. The phone rang, and he reached for it, hoping it wouldn't wake Sandra.  
  
"Adam," a voice started to plead on the other end of the phone line. "Please, if Sandra's there I must talk to her."  
  
"Who is this?" he asked, fearfully dreading it might be her mother.  
  
"It's Barbara," the girl said. He sighed.  
  
He walked over to the bed and gently shook Sandra. "Someone's on the phone for you," he whispered.  
  
She smiled. "Tell them I'm busy," she said.  
  
"It's Barbara, it sounds urgent."  
  
"Okay," she sighed. She grabbed the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Sandra, I'm dead serious, you have to get down here. Your mom just called and I covered for you, I said you were staying here and you were getting a shower. She's coming down to get you, she hates that you are staying here for Christmas. You have to get down here, NOW!" Barbara yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll be down," she said.  
  
"You have to stop lying to her," Barbara said before slamming the phone down.   
  
Sandra put on her clothes as she explained why she had to go to Adam. She kissed him on the cheek as she slung her purse over her shoulder. "I love you," she said as she walked out of the house.   
  
"I love you, too," he said.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
May 20, 1938  
Age: 18  
  
Sandra walked into the mall, full of happy couples. She smiled. She walked into a gift shop to look for a gift for Adam. She hid behind a shelf, listening to a young couple like her and Adamlaughing and talking. She smiled to herself as she picked up a bear she would give him. She passed the couple who were holding hands and kissing, and her jaw dropped. It was Adam and another girl. She didn't know what to do, so she stood there until he realized her. She looked at the girl. "Barbara," she whispered. "How could you? And how could you?" she asked Adam.   
  
"Sandra, it isn't what it looks like," Barbara started.  
  
"Save it," Sandra said. She threw the teddy bear at Adam. "You deserve each other," she said. "My mother was right."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
May 22, 1938  
Age: 18  
  
Sandra took her diploma with a fake smile. She turned and looked at Barbara and Adam, who because of their last names, were sitting together. They were already holding their diplomas. She shook her head and walked off the stage.  
  
"Mom, I've decided where I want to go to school," she said after the ceremony.  
  
"Where sweetie?"  
  
"NYU. I know it's a while away from here, but I think I'll manage. I've already thought it all out and you can't change my mind."  
  
"Whatever you want, Sandra," she said fixing her daughter's hair a bit. "You are so strong."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Bottom Line: Because her father was not a major male factor in her life, Sandra liked to push men away, but still had many friends. 


	5. Gooz

Life Stories  
Gooz  
  
Thomas Flynn Howland a.k.a. Gooz- Birthdate: March 22, 1917. Birthplace: Honolulu, Hawaii. College/Further Education: None. Family: Father: Jim Howland(02-08-1881). Mother: Lisa Howland(deceased). Siblings: Lauren Howland(07-09-1920), Melissa Howland(05-12-1924). Occupation: Pilot.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
April 22, 1926  
Age: 9  
  
Two years after Melissa was born, he was supposed to have a little brother, Jacob. But he never met Jacob. He wasn't really sure why. But his daddy said that he was gonna meet Jacob soon. Well, he said his new brother or sister, but he had been praying for a brother, and he knew God would give him a brother. But when he went to see his mommy, his daddy wouldn't let him see her. And he never saw his mother again. Nor did he ever meet his brother.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
September 18, 1931  
Age: 14  
  
My mother used to call me Thomas, or Tommy. But then when she died, I only let people call me Flynn. But I even remember her calling me that. And I can't stand it. So, in memory of her favorite animal the goose, I will be called Gooz. Maybe it will help me move on.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
December 11, 1934  
Age: 17  
  
When I walked in and he was...on top of her like that, I immediatly knew what was going on. Melissa was pretending to be asleep, and it looked like she had done it before. Lauren locked eyes with me, pleading for help. I couldn't let that sunofabitch, previously known as my own father, know I was in that room. But I wanted to help them so bad. I just couldn't.  
  
So I went back into my own room, and planned our escape for midnight tomorrow. I wondered how I could actually be that stubborn to not know that had been going on under this roof since mom died. Eight years!   
  
When I heard the door close as my father left, I went immediatly in to check on them. Melissa and Lauren were huddled together. Lauren was brushing blonde hair out of Melissa's face as she tried to comfort her. "God I'm so sorry," Gooz whispered as he held his sisters. "We're leaving tomorrow. Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"Daddy told me not to, and I was so scared... I didn't know what to do," Lauren said as tears ran down her cheeks.   
  
"It's okay, it won't happen ever again. We're gonna go stay in some hotels out of the city. We have enough money to make it until I get a job, I think. Do you still have the accounts from when mom made us save up for college?" he asked. Lauren noded. "Then we're good to go. Don't let anything on tomorrow, but know that it will be the last time you see your friends," he warned. They understood. He kissed Lauren's dark blonde head and Melissa's lemon colored one. "I love you," he whispered before leaving.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
December 13  
  
Gooz and the girls had a smooth getaway from the house. They each had a duffel bag, and Gooz had another with food, drinks, and money. He also had a picture of him, Lauren, baby Melissa, and their mom Lisa that was taken days before she died.   
  
They got into Gooz's old pickup and drove almost silently into the night, not knowing what awaited them. They could only hope it was better than the life they were leaving on National Street.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
May 18, 1936  
Age: 18  
  
They had been living off of Gooz's measly salary at a nearby diner and what they had brought with them for over a year. The run down hotel had become their more permanant home, and the girls went to nearby schools.   
  
That was the day Gooz got connected with Helen, his mom's best friend before her death. She had moved to California, and he heard she was living a very successful life with her husband and son Mark. After reaching her, it didn't take much pleading for her to agree to let the girls stay with her. He knew it was for the best, and he would enlist in the Air Force, his dream since he was young.   
  
The girls wanted to live better, but they didn't want to leave their brother, their savior. "Why can't you just come and work out there?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Oh come on, you know I can't do that. I want to be a pilot, and I will. And you guys will be able to have a real mom and a nice dad, and you'll really like it."  
  
"What she's trying to say is that we'll miss you. If it wasn't for you being so cool and nice, we'd still be...there," she said painfully.  
  
"You know I did it because I love you," Gooz said.   
  
"We know," Melissa said. "Because we love you too."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
August 19, 1938  
Age: 20  
  
"Damn it's hot," Gooz said wiping dirt and sweat off his face with a dirty cloth.   
  
"You could say that again," Mike, Gooz's best friend, said as he leaned onto a broken down plane.   
  
"Look at that," Donnie, another pilot, said as the figure of a beautiful woman started to walk towards them. The woman broke into a run. Gooz held his hand over his eyes to protect them from the harsh sunlight and to get a better look at the eager woman.  
  
"Lauren?" he whispered to myself. "My God, is that Lauren?" he asked when the woman was still about fifty feet away. He ran to her. "Lauren!" he cried.  
  
"Gooz!" the girl said as she jumped on him.   
  
"Oh my God, Lauren. You look great!" he said as she landed on the ground.   
  
He looked back at the pilots, who immediatly looked away realizing that the girl was either a girlfriend or sister. "You lucky bastard," she said looking around. "Pearl Harbor? You lucky bastard!"  
  
"Hey," he interrupted, but then smiled. "How's Melissa?" he asked. He hadn't seen his two younger sisters since they went to California over two years ago.  
  
"Fourteen. And she acts her age," Lauren said rolling her eyes.   
  
"Oh God," Gooz said sarcastically. They shared a smile. "Too long...too long."  
  
"Well, you're not getting rid of me, because I'm stationed here, too," she said cheerfully.  
  
"What?" Gooz asked totally serious.  
  
"I'm a nurse, I enlisted, I'm here! Yeah!" she said.  
  
"Not yeah, not yeah," Gooz said. "This is not a good place for...a girl."  
  
"You want to say this isn't a good place for my sister. Well, there are girls younger than me. Gooz, I'll be fine. I just want to be by you," she said placing her head on his shoulder. He patted her hair that was flying in the wind.   
  
"Fine, but don't say I never do anything for you," Gooz warned.  
  
"I didn't need your permission anyway, I'm eighteen now, remember?" she said.   
  
He sighed. "I remember alright."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
December 7, 1941  
Age: 23  
  
They had come a long way since she first came to Pearl in '38. Now 21, she had a steady boyfriend. Gooz hated the guy like any normal brother. But he was scared for his sister. It had been seven years since he took her away from the hell she used to live in, but she didn't seem whole. Like a part of her innocense was taken away at a young age.  
  
And young Melissa was talking about enlisting the second she turned eighteen to be closer to her older siblings. Gooz was happy it wasn't for five more months.  
  
In the morning, when the bombing began, Gooz went to a small airfield with his friends. Lauren went to the hospital with the others. Looking for help, a Japanese bomb landed right in front of her. She was killed instantly.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
December 10, 1941  
Age: 23  
  
Gooz sat with Melissa staring into her blue eys. "Lauren died," he said. She nodded, she knew.   
  
"She was brave. I knew it. I can't believe it, though. She was so young," Melissa said.  
  
"You're not enlisting," Gooz ordered.  
  
"Lauren's death gives me even more motive. Do you know how I felt when we were listening on the radio and I didn't know whether you and Lauren were dead or alive? That's not happening again. I love you too much."  
  
"I know you do, but you can't do this."  
  
"I miss her, too."  
  
He broke down in his sister's arms. He had experienced much heartache in his twenty three years, but he was sure the loss of his sister was the worse.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Bottom line: Gooz had a troubling childhood, but he always came out positive and on top. 


	6. Red

Life Stories  
Red  
  
Eric Vince Winkle a.k.a. Red- Birthdate: December 24, 1919. Birthplace: Green Bay, Wisconsin. College/Further Education: University of Wisconsin(1938-1939). Family: Father: Aaron Winkle(10-31-1882). Mother: Elizabeth Winkle(05-22-1886). Siblings: Peter Winkle(01-15-1912), George Winkle(06-30-1914), Harry Winkle(06-30-1914), Rachel Winkle(02-15-1917), William Winkle(09-04-1921), Mary Winkle(03-08-1924). Occupation: Pilot.  
  
October 17, 1929  
Age: 9  
  
Red woke up as his father yelled at him. "Geez dad, six AM," Red said as he climbed out of bed. He walked into the hallway and waited until Peter, George, Harry, and Bill came out to stand with him. They all went out to the barn and began milking the cows.  
  
When they were finished, they crowded back upstairs and got ready for class with their sisters.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Red never actually hated his life, but he found it too mediocre. He was a nervous boy, and it was apparent from his stutter. But he also liked adventure, he liked climbing the tall rocks and swimming in the deep end. His stutter didn't make him afraid, and everyone knew it.  
  
He had three older brothers, an older sister, a younger brother, and a younger sister. He went by not as Red, but as one of the Winkle boys. He hated that title. He wanted a name for himself that didn't involve his six siblings.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
May 10, 1934  
Age: 14  
  
"Why hello Liz," Red said to a pretty brunette sitting on a park bench.   
  
The girl smiled. "Red! Hi, come sit next to me," she said scooting over. He smiled at her and sat down.  
  
"Mighty beautiful lake," he said as they looked over Lake Michigan.  
  
"Mighty big lake," she said.   
  
"Nothing I couldn't swim across," he said showing off his "muscles."  
  
She giggled. "No you couldn't! Don't even try..."  
  
He laughed. "I won't, I won't. Hey listen, there's that dance Friday, do you wanna...dddo you wan..wanna go with...with me?" he stuttered.  
  
She thought that was so cute. Since Red was so likable at their small school, everyone loved him and he was popular. "Of course I will!" she said wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Oh it's no problem," Liz said.   
  
"So, I'll meet you there then?" he asked standing up.   
  
"Yes," she said smiling. "I can't wait."  
  
"Me neither," Red said before walking away. He made sure he was out of eyesight before throwing his hands in the air. "Yes!" he called.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
January 27, 1938  
Age: 18  
  
Red always wanted to be a pilot, but his family wanted to put his academics first.   
  
"Come on, Red," Peter, his oldest brother, started. "We all went. I'm going to be a doctor soon. I know you really want to be a pilot, but it would do you some good to go to college."  
  
"Right," his mother interrupted. "We aren't asking you to give up your dreams. You can always be a pilot. Just go to college first, then you can be a pilot."  
  
Red looked at the eight other members of his family sitting around the table. He was cornered. "Fine, I'll go to the University of Wisconsin if it'll get you off my back."  
  
"Oh it won't do that," Rachel joked. "Not all the way at least."  
  
"But you promise to let me do my thing after college, right?" he questioned again.  
  
"Yes!" the family said in chorus.  
  
"Fine, I'll go," he said to cheers and applause.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
September 1, 1938  
Age: 18  
  
Red walked into his first class and took a seat towards the back of the classroom. "Hello," a cheerful girl next to him said. Red gave a half wave without looking over. "What's your major?" the girl asked.  
  
"Don't have one," Red mumbled.  
  
"Oh that's too bad," the girl said. 'No it isn't,' Red thought. "Mine's journalism," the peppy girl said.  
  
"That's great," Red said his eyes still fixed on the empty desk in front of him.  
  
"You aren't much of a talker are you?" the girl asked.  
  
"No," Red said. He had enough. He stood up and walked away from her. This was going to be a long year, especially if she was in any of his other classes.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
April 29, 1939  
Age: 19  
  
Red walked into his last class. He had no major yet, and he wasn't extremely enthusiastic about finding one. Everyone else seemed so happy that they were here, but Red didn't want to be here. He wanted to be flying.  
  
During the long lecture the professer found the need to give, Red figured something out. He wasn't staying here for three more years. He was nineteen now, and he could do whatever without asking permission from his parents. That included dropping out of college and enlisting. They didn't think he had the guts, well just watch him.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
June 12, 1939  
Age: 19  
  
Red sat on his cot. But it was better than his dorm bed. If not by quality, by the fact that he wanted that cot. A lot more than he wanted the dorm room.  
  
He was still Eric Vince Winkle by law, but to everyone he was just Red. No one here gave a shit if his last name was Winkle, they liked him because he was a likable guy.  
  
He put on his uniform and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Nineteen long years he had waited to wear this. Nineteen years. It was worth the wait.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Bottom line: Growing up in a large family, Red felt he needed to have more attention than his siblings.   
  
P.S. Sorry this was so short, it was really hard to write! Writer's block- I hate them! Lol. R/R please! 


End file.
